The invention relates to wet shaving instruments and pertinent prior art devices over which the present disclosure is an improvement are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,063 dated June 13, 1978, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,746 dated Apr. 22, 1980, both issued to Robert Anthony Trotta and both assigned on the face of each patent to The Gillette Company, Boston, Mass.
The '063 patent shows a blade unit or blade cartridge pivotally mounted in a yoke with a cam and a resiliently mounted cam follower for biasing the cartridge toward a central position.
The '746 patent shows a flexible yoke and a slide for spreading the yoke to receive releasably a blade cartridge. The patent also shows a biasing spring, similar to that of the '063 disclosure, mounted within the yoke and extending from the razor handle.